Lucian Alliance attack on Earth
The Lucian Alliance attack on Earth is an event that occurred in 2385 between the Federation and the Lucian Alliance on Earth. Prelude In 2384, after finding out that the Lucian Alliance planned an attack on Earth, Homeworld Command ordered Colonel Everett Young to keep a select number of prisoners from the Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny, in order to question them on the attack. While most of the prisoners are cooperative, Simeon only pretends to be. After questioning Ginn, who is discovered to be from the same clan that's planning the attack, Homeworld Command learns that Simeon knows everything they need to know. Unfortunately, Simeon kills Ginn and Dr. Amanda Perry and escapes. He is hunted down by Dr. Nicholas Rush and killed, eliminating the only source of information about the attack. Not long before the attack on Earth, the Lucian Alliance used naquadria bombs to destroy two Federation bases. Attack against Homeworld Command A Lucian Alliance soldier flew a cloaked Tel'tak to Earth loaded with a 50-70 megaton naquadria bomb in a direct attack on Homeworld Command to blow up the base and the city of Washington D.C.. The pilot had planned to land on the roof and place the bomb and fly away but for some unknown reason, the ship crashed into the building, forcing the pilot to pose as a Lieutenant to hide. At the same time, Camile Wray and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer had switched bodies with Senator Michaels and Dr. Andrew Covel so they could evaluate Destiny's mission when the attack happened and they were trapped in the building. The two ran into the pilot who was pretending to be Lieutenant Evans and the three began to make their way out. On the way they found a dead officer and took his phaser and combadge and Wray used the combadge to contact Colonel David Telford who informed them of the situation. The three were unable to get out of the building and learned from Telford that the bomb squad was unable to get in, Wray decided that since they were near the crashed ship they'd go to it and try to disarm the bomb. Trying to locate the ship, they came across the remains of a tech who had been sweeping the building with a Geiger counter and learned from the counter that they had been exposed to a fatal dose of radiation by the bomb. An FTL drop-out temporarily severed the connection, allowing Wray and Greer to warn Colonel Everett Young of what was happening and for Michaels and Covel to learn of it. Rush tried to sever the connection afterwards, but the radiation prevented it. On Earth, Evans got desperate and took Wray hostage, but she broke free and realizing that he was Lucian Alliance, had Greer shoot him dead. The two found the ship and bomb, but were unable to disarm it. At the same time, on Destiny, Varro offered his help in telling them how to disarm it and the crew used an FTL jump to sever the connection for a few moments, but Varro wasn't able to complete the instructions. Wray was able to start disarming the bomb, but couldn't finish and decided not to try as she didn't want to risk detonating the bomb. Rush was able to get around the problem with the connection after fixing an attempt by Covel to sabotage it and was able to sever the connection after Varro told Michaels and Covel how to disarm the bomb. Aftermath Senator Michaels and Dr. Andrew Covel returned to their bodies and they managed to disarm the naquadria bomb and the threat to Earth was over, although Destiny had a hard time contacting Earth and finding out for over six days due to a problem with communications on Earth. After the problem was fixed, Colonel David Telford informed the crew of the good news. Category:Events Category:Federation-Lucian Alliance war